Episode 3 Tränen im Überfluss
'Tränen im Überfluss '(こらえた涙があふれそうなの koraeta namida gaafuresounano) ist die dritte Episode des Anime. Sie wurde das erste mal am 17. Februar 2012 ausgestrahlt. Der Titel dieser Episode basiert auf einer der Zeilen des Black Rock Shooter Songs. Charaktere * Black Gold Saw * Mato Kuroi * Yomi Takanashi * Kagari Izuriha (erwähnt) * Yuu Koutari * Arata Kohata * Black Rock Shooter * Saya Irino * Kapuzenfiguren * Takuu Kouta Plot In der anderen Welt steht das Mädchen in Rot auf einem Stein. Sie hält etwas, das einer Gießkanne ähnelt, und lässt etwas Flüssigkeit auf den Boden fallen. Die Tropfen wachsen zu seltsamen Kapuzenfiguren, während sie lächelt. Während sie zur Schule gehen, diskutieren Mato und Yomi über Kagaris Zustand. Kagari ruht sich anscheinend zu Hause aus. Am Tag, kurz nachdem sie Mato anlächelte, war Kagari einfach zusammengebrochen und friedlich eingeschlafen. Yomi erwähnt, dass Kagari Geh-Übungen macht und anfängt, fröhlicher zu sein. Mato ruft Yomi versehentlich bei ihrem Vornamen und Yomi antwortet, dass es okay ist, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen. Yuu holt sie ein und sagt Mato, dass sie ein Treffen haben, also gehen die beiden. Später spielt Mato Basketball, als Kohata sie beim Werfen sieht. Kohata erklärt, dass Mato nun ein Semi-Regular beim Sommer-Turnier sein wird, und sie wird damit anfangen, Mato zu trainieren, während Mato das drakonische Training, welches Kohata liebt, fürchtet. Nach dem Training bemerkt Yuu, dass Mato mit ihrem "kleinen Vogel" zur Schule ging, und als Mato rot wurde, neckt Yuu sie und sagt, dass sie "gruselig" ist. Mato fürchtet immer noch das Training, während Yuu ihr sagt, dass niemand mit dem Captain eins-zu-eins spielen kann. Mato hört Kohatas Schritte und sie und Yuu schauen hinter einer Ecke nach ihr, wo sie einem Jungen einen Liebesbrief zu überreichen scheint. Zu Hause überlegt Mato, was sie zum Training mitnehmen wird und stößt aus Versehen gegen ihr Bücherregal. Das Buch, vom kleinen Vogel fällt fast herunter, aber sie fängt es. Sie stellt fest, dass sie am Abend zuvor keine Träume gehabt hat, denkt aber an das Mädchen, das sie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie denkt auch über den gleichnamigen kleinen Vogel nach, ein Vogel, der Farben vieler Welten in seine Federn absorbiert, aber neue Welten sehen wollte und so viele Farben angenommen hatte, dass seine Federn stumpf geworden waren. Sie fragt sich, ob sich die Farbe der Augen des mysteriösen Mädchens ändert. Yomi ruft sie an und sie telefonieren. Mato erwähnt Yuu und Yomi fragt nach ihr. Mato fängt an, über Yuu und ihre Beziehung seit dem Kindergarten zu sprechen, aber Yomi scheint bei der Erwähnung von Yuu und ihrer Freundschaft mit Mato herunter gezogen zu werden. Sie beendet schnell den Anruf und starrt auf ihr Telefon. Auf dem Weg zum Trainingsort übernimmt Yuu die Verantwortung für Matos Wohlbefinden. Die anderen Mitglieder des Teams fragen Kohata, ob Mato wirklich ein guter Spieler ist, um ein Halb-Regular zu sein, da sie nicht zum Team passt. Kohata sagt, dass es in Ordnung sein wird, da Yuu ihre Freundin ist und sie Mato antreibt. In der anderen Welt schwanken die Kapuzenfiguren zitternd vor und zurück. Das rote Mädchen bietet einem besonders zitternden Mädchen ihre Hand an, aber der Boden zittert, und alle Figuren blicken auf und rufen, dass etwas "kommt". Die Landschaft beginnt zu zerbrechen, und Felsen fallen auf die Figuren. Mato wacht mitten in der Nacht auf. Yuu wacht neben ihr auf und fragt, was los ist. Sie gehen raus, um Getränke aus dem Automaten zu holen und Mato erzählt ihr von ihren Träumen, die Yuu kommentiert. Mato sagt, dass es viele Mädchen gibt, aber sie hatte nicht die gesehen, die sie in der Nacht zuvor gesehen hatte, und die Mädchen, die sie normalerweise sieht, waren nicht da. Yuu erwähnt etwas, was Saya ihr zuvor gesagt hatte, was sie auch Mato erzählt hat: Wenn du große Schmerzen hat, gibt es jemanden da draußen, der sie für dich erträgt. Yuu argumentiert, dass die Mädchen vielleicht versuchen, ihre Schmerzen zu lindern. Mato stimmt mit Yuu überein, dass es cool klingt, aber nicht viel Sinn macht. Sie erwähnt jedoch, dass das Mädchen in Rot oft auftaucht und etwas älter als die Anderen ist. In der Schule macht Yomi Armbänder und findet sich in Sayas Beratungszimmer wieder. Saya fragt, ob etwas nicht stimmt, aber Yomi errötet, sagt nein und geht schnell, während Saya traurig lächelt. Während die Mannschaft Souvenir-Shoppen ist, sehen Yuu und Mato Kohata mit einem Souvenir-Schwert, das sie dem Jungen geben will und sagt, dass es einen Japaner männlicher aussehen lässt, obwohl sie leugnet, dass es für ihn ist. Als Kohata es kauft, sagt Mato, dass sie in diesem Zustand süß aussieht, und Yuu fragt, ob sie auch einen Freund haben will. Mato lehnt jedoch ab und sagt, dass es zu früh ist. Yuu bemerkt, dass Mato bereits ihren "kleinen Vogel" hat. Saya ist allein im Beratungsraum, imitiert kurz die Bewegung, die Yomi ihr gezeigt hat und holt dann eine Schülerliste 2012 heraus, in der Mato und Yomis Namen eingekreist sind. Zurück von der Sportreise, gibt Mato Yomi eine Schachtel mit Leckereien als Geschenk. Als sie merkt, dass Yomi durch ihr Gespräch von Yuu genervt ist, sagt Mato zu Yomi, dass sie mit ihr reden soll, da sie Freunde sind, aber Yomi murmelt, dass sie nicht ihre beste Freundin ist. Mato versteht es nicht, aber Yomi dankt ihr einfach für die Süßigkeiten und gibt ihr ein Armband, das sie für sie gemacht hat, diesmal in Blau. Mato und Yomi laufen herum und sehen eine große Menschenmenge. Bald kommt Kohata von hinten und fragt sich, was die Menge sieht, nur um ihren Liebesbrief zu sehen. Sie sieht ihren Schwarm peinlich berührt an. Dabei wird sie von zwei anderen Jungen geärgert. Offensichtlich verletzt, zeigt Kohata ein falsches Lächeln und nimmt den Brief mit der Begründung, sie habe einen Fehler gemacht. Draußen diskutieren die drei die Situation und Mato und Yuu fangen an zu weinen. Als Yomi das bemerkt, denkt sie, dass es für sie "die Zeit zu weinen" ist, dass sie geweint haben und zusammen gelebt haben und dies auch in Zukunft tun werden. Während sie das tut, malt sie in ihrem Kunstclub ein Bild einer weinenden Mato. In der anderen Welt schneidet das Mädchen in Rot die Steine, die auf sie geschleudert wurden, und schaut auf, um zu sehen, wer eingedrungen ist, nur um das Mädchen mit Kapuze zu sehen. Sie richtet ihre Kanone auf sie, aber das Mädchen in Rot wich aus und die Treffer töten viele der kleinen Figuren. In Sayas Zimmer lacht Kohata und sagt, dass sie Dinge nicht tun sollte, in denen sie nicht gut ist. Saya sagt ihr, dass es okay ist zu weinen, wenn sie will. Saya fragt, ob es stark schmerzt und weint lautlos, was Kohata bemerkt. Saya geht zu ihr hinüber und sagt ihr, dass sie jetzt der Witz der Schule ist und alle über sie lachen, und dass es weh tun muss. Kohata ist daraufhin verblüfft. Das Mädchen nimmt ihre Kapuze herunter und sieht eine der seltsamen Figuren an. Sie lehnt sich ängstlich zurück, aber das Mädchen bietet ihr ihre Hand an. Es zittert jedoch einfach weiter. Als Yomi draußen läuft, öffnet Saya das Fenster in der Nähe und fragt, ob sie Kaffee möchte. Beim Basketballtraining stolpert Kohata über ihr Knie und verdreht sich den Knöchel. Sie bittet Mato, ihr beim Gehen zu helfen. Sie sagt Mato, dass sie nicht mag, dass es jemandes Schuld ist, wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert, weil das bedeutet, dass sie nichts damit zu tun hat, aber sie will all diese Verantwortung übernehmen. Mato sagt ihr, dass sie eine Lehrerin holen wird, um ihr zu helfen und sie wird Saya mitbringen, wenn Kohata das möchte, aber diese sagt ihr, dass sie Saya nicht mitbringen soll, und sagt danach, dass sie es schon schaffen wird. Mato geht, aber dann wird das Zimmer dunkel und plötzlich hält Kohata ihren Kopf. In Sayas Zimmer bittet Yomi um zwei Löffel Zucker in ihrem Kaffee. Saya gibt ihr den Kaffee und Yomi sagt, der Kaffee ist bitter. Saya sagt ihr, dass sie keinen Zucker herein getan hat. Auf dem Flur denkt Mato darüber nach, wie stark Kohata sein muss, um all das auszuhalten. Unterdessen nähert sich das Mädchen in der anderen Welt der Figur, während diese sich vor Angst rückwärts bewegt. Die Augenflamme des Mädchens entzündet sich und sie packt die Figur, als Kohata ihren Kopf packt und schreit. Mato spürt das und schaut zurück, während das Mädchen die Figur enthauptet. Saya spürt das auch und fängt plötzlich an zu weinen, während Yomi sie schockiert anschaut. Mato betritt den Raum, in dem Kohata ist und findet sie auf dem Boden liegend vor. Trivia * Der Titel dieser Episode ist eine der Zeilen des Originalsongs. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Anime